ROGD: Omake
by Jaykid1
Summary: Omake Chapters featuring Naruto from Rise of the Gold Dragon. Don't know how many I'll do. I'll play it by ear for now.


**Hey everybody. Jaykid1 here with something special. I saw that Omake chapter Stone Age and decided to remake it with the Gold King himself.**

 **I might just make more, we'll see.**

 **Anyway, enjoy Stone Age.**

-000-

The Sun had risen over the jungle of Earthland. The Sun shined it's light all over the land and over a small settlement. The village was a simple construct, made mostly of wood and stone. This village was home to the male tribe that lived on one side of Earthland. One male in particular had just risen at the same time as the Sun.

Inside one of the huts in the village, a large figure rose from their bed roll. After a rehearsed morning routine, the male stepped out of his hut and into the light. Spiky blond hair sat a top the males head. Sharp blue eyes looked out at the horizon. The man had a handsome face with 6 whisker marks on his cheeks. Wearing nothing but a leopard print short pants that stopped just under his knees and a tribal necklace with tribal arm and ankle bands, the man went bare foot and chested except of a tiger pelt cape, revealing muscled physique for all to see. This man was Naruto, the villages strongest warrior and grandson of the Village elder.

Naruto was hailed as the strongest for his herculean strength. Naruto's strength was legendary as he never used weapons, needing only to fight with his bare hands. Despite his power, Naruto was a kind man and respectful who didn't flaunt his power, unlike his older brother who was quite smug.

Naruto looked around and noticed very few men were up now. Shrugging, he left his hut and made for the village entrance. Naruto was almost there when he was stopped by a voice. "Hey, Naruto. Where ya going?"

Turning, Naruto smiled when he saw an Orange flying car he had befriended named Sora. "Just going for a little walk. I shouldn't be long. Let the others know if they ask." He said.

"Got ya." Sora saluted as he flew away as Naruto continued on his way.

-000-

Naruto was just walking around with no particular destination in mind. Before long he had come across a river with a waterfall. _'Hm, it's been awhile since I've last had a soak.'_ He thought as he disrobed. Once Naruto was fully naked, he jumped into the water. Swimming around for a moment he surfaced and shook the water from his head as his hair drooped from the water. He washed himself before he just stood in the water enjoying the suns rays on his until he heard a splash. Not like something jumped in the water but came out of it.

Turning around saw he was not the only one in the water. Standing a few feet away staring right back at him was... well, he really wasn't sure. It looked like a human but not one he'd ever seen before. It had blonde hair like him but longer and pulled into a side tail. That was where the similarities ended. The human in front of him had brown eyes and a smooth angular face. She had a slim body with round orbs on its chest and a plump behind. Naruto thought whatever it was was beautiful. _'Could this be... what Grandpa called... a female?'_ So lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize his lower body was reacting to the females body. He hadn't snapped out of his trance until he saw the female rise again from having knelt in the water only to come up with a spear and threw it at him. Naruto barely dodged the spear going for his head. "HEY!"

The female looked shocked. "You can talk?"

"Of course I can, I'm a man." Naruto said.

That seemed to set the woman off as she knelt in the water again only to come up with a knife. "Man! I had heard males were savage beast."

Naruto scowled. "And I'd heard females were dangerous demons."

The female growled before she threw the knife at him and as he dodged, he hadn't expected her to charge him and tackle him out of the water. They were wrestling around on the ground trying to fight the other before they wound up tumbling down a hill. Once they hit the bottom the two drew a sharp intake of breath. At some point during the tumbling, Naruto and the female's lower bodies lined up so when they hit the ground, the female's vagina fell onto Naruto's man meat.

Naruto took a deep breath as he heard whimpering and smelt a light scent of blood. Looking up, he saw the females eyes squeezed shut as a few tears were seen in her eyes. Naruto frowned, this woman had just tried to kill him but he didn't like seeing her in tears. Lifting his hand he caressed her face and used his thumb to wipe her tears. The female opened her eyes and looked down into Naruto's concerned blue ones.

Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed herself up, only to freeze when a jolt of pleasure shot through her when he hips bucked. Naruto gasped again at the feeling. The female bucked her hips again and felt the same pleasure. She did it again and again and threw her head back as the feeling of pleasure grew.

Naruto grunted with each thrust before he grabbed her hips and moved his own in sync with her own. As the two kept at it, Naruto took notice of the orbs on her chest. He didn't know why, but his instincts told him to grab them. A soon as he did, the females cries of pleasure grew in volume. Before long, they both felt something before they reached a climax.

The woman fell forward onto Naruto as they both caught their breath. She sat up a bit a gave Naruto a small smile. "I'm Lucy." She said.

Naruto returned her smile before he flipped them over so he was on top. "Naruto." He said. They stared into each others eyes before instinct took over again and Naruto leaned down and captured her lips with his own. They continued to rut for the rest of the day. Come morning, there two tribes would search everywhere for them but find them no where.

 **1 Year Later...**

Naruto and Lucy sat in a tree cuddled up with each other watching Lucy's tribe members running away from Naruto's village. Apparently one of Naruto's tribesmen (Natsu he was pretty sure) had taken a member of Lucy's tribe (Lisanna or something like that) and took her back to the village. Having lost one member of their tribe a year earlier, the women stormed the mens village and nearly destroyed the place. It was only due to Natsu's monster 'sausage' that the women ran away.

Naruto and Lucy sat back and watched fondly. A year ago after their meeting, than ran away together to find the meaning of the feelings they had for the other. They found that meaning... and then some.

"I guess it will be a while before they discover what love is..." Lucy said leaning into Naruto before looking down at the bundle he held in his arms. "Or the gifts that love brings." She said with a heartwarming smile as she looked at her child. The child's face was rounded with rosy cheeks that had 2 whisker marks on each with a tuft of blonde hair on their head.

Naruto smiled down at the sleeping baby in his arms. "Hopefully they'll find out soon enough." He said before looking back at his mate. "Shall we introduce her to the others."

Lucy smiled and nodded before they climbed down the tree, intent on uniting their two tribes.

-000-

 **That's that. How'd you like it. I might do more of the Omake chapters, I'm not sure yet.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**


End file.
